Aloysius Delacroix
Aloysius is a recent Brotherhood member in the Lovelyverse universe. What his motives are and exactly why he's there is a well guarded secret known to only himself. Despite his friendly aura, be wary of this one. Appearance Aloysius has an uncanny resemblance to Angelique, which makes sense considering that they're twins, but his hair is shoulder length and reaches his back if it isn't done up in a high ponytail, he wears glasses although it isn't strictly necessary to make up the facade of being nice and approachable. Personality Aloysius appears to be a very kind. However, this was just a mask to disguise his manipulative and very dangerous nature. In truth, he cares very little for others (both past and present), and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns to achieve his means. In his own words, he claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics, as he views them as mere restrictions on his potential. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it to be necessary. Biography Early Childhood Refer to Alain and Angelique's past and the information found in the forums. He abandoned Angelique to the hands of their parents with the promise that'd he'd be back to save her when he got strong enough because the more he saw his sister suffer and he could do nothing about it, the less he felt as if he had the right to even be by her side. For years, he's lived amongst the dregs of the underworld and made a bit of a name for himself, waiting for the oppurtunity to kill his parents once and for all. Thus Project E became a way to do it. Brotherhood Days Powers and Abilities Aloysius' weaknesses are that some users cannot regenerate unless the user uses all known body energy, unless aiming at a target, users must be mindful of distance; this includes location to avoid burning items within the area, and some can only zoom with a limit. Firebreathing: The user can breathe fire without burning their mouth. The user's lungs produce a flammable gas to which they are immune to, while the palate generates a spark of electricity upon at the user's will, thus creating fiery breath. All users have thermal resistance in their throats and mouths, though not necessarily on their entire body. Other wise breathing fire would sear their lungs, throat, mouths and lips shut, effectively killing them through asphyxiation. Self-Detonation and Reformation: The power in which one may let loose an explosion from their body and recover afterward. The user builds up immense energy and pressure within his body, and then literally causes themselves to explode. One with this ability usually can vary the power of the explosion after some practice; from simply blowing open a door to nuclear and atomic explosions. Some can simply blow up portions of their body, like their fist or their leg, and then reasembling them afterwards. If the person used the fist or leg as a punch and then blowing up their hand upon contact giving them one hell of a punch. Some have their body become vapors as they explode, then reform. Others have their body fall apart, where their body recollects itself. It is also possible to use this as a last-ditch attempt, where they will die after that, but collect energy and pressure like other users. Telescopic Vision: The user's eyes are capable of zooming in on things. Some can alter the focus of their eyes so they could zoom in on small objects. They're eyes serve as a telescope and a microscope. Some users, once trained, can zoom in so far they could see into outerspace millions and millions of lightyears away. This power can vary in many way. Some can see into the atoms. When you zoom in into the sun, you have less photons being distributed over a larger area so its less harmful than looking at it with normal eyes. Weapons Aloysisus does not carry weapons though he's accomplished with the Japanese katana and tantō, just like Angelique, and knows several crippling martial arts styles, though he rarely uses those, preferring to rely on mindgames as well as concocting elaborate schemes. Category:Character Category:Brotherhood